


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by SilverShadowBeliever (TotooftheSouth)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, no really, sweet cuddles, this will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotooftheSouth/pseuds/SilverShadowBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Littlewood changes with the leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When September Ends

The first thing Toby noticed was that the air in the tent was slightly chillier than usual. Wrinkling his nose against the nip of cold in the air, he cracked open one eye and peered blearily out into the camp. Patches of the trees had begun to change colors and he smiled lazily, admiring the brilliant golds and oranges that painted the forest around them.

Yawning and shivering slightly, he cuddled closer to Littlewood, who mumbled sleepily as he also began to wake. The sprite’s arms wound around his torso, drawing him closer.Toby grinned and nuzzled into the crook of his partner’s neck, relishing in the heat of his skin.

“S’cold.” Littlewood’s voice was gravelly, frowning at the feeling of Toby’s icy nose pressing into his collarbone.

“Mm, Fall’s here,” said Toby, pressing his lips to his lover’s skin. “Your hair’s gone all coppery.” He reached up and tousled Littlewood’s hair, which had indeed taken on a decidedly ginger tone.

Littlewood open one eye, yellow and glinting like a chip of amber in the shadows of the tent, and playfully batted Toby’s hand away. “Perfect. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Toby smiled fondly at Littlewood. True to his nature, the sprite had transformed along with the season. If he got his way, the two of them would spend the next few months holed up in their tent, eating sweets and drinking cider. As pleasant as that sounded, however, they really did need to get things done around the camp.

“We should get up, there’s a lot we have to do today.” Already, Toby was mentally listing out the supplies he’d have to go mining for later. With a final kiss to his lover’s jaw, he began to extricate himself from the tangle of sheets.

Littlewood frowned at Toby’s retreat and snagged his wrist, tugging him back down. His lover yelped as he fell back onto his chest in a graceless heap. “Later. We’ve plenty of time.”

Toby huffed and tried to rise again, but was trapped by a pair of strong arms locking around his waist. “Hey-!”

Littlewood cut him off by rolling them, pinning the youth beneath him. “C’mon,” he whispered, “Let me have today. Spend the first of the season with me, Toby.”

He gazed at him so earnestly that Toby couldn't find it within himself to deny him anything. With an indulgent smile, he leaned up to press their lips together in a slow, easy slide.

There would be plenty of time for work tomorrow.


End file.
